


Closer

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and fenris is a former prostitute, but he got shot, danarius was his pimp, in this au hawke is a drug dealer, so read if u wanna cry with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: "I won’t let anyone hurt you, not Danarius, not the other pimps, not even myself. I promise.for a long time i wanted you close, now i want you closer then ever."For the past 2 years, Fenris has been on the run in order to avoid being prosecuted after shooting his former pimp, Danarius dead. Garrett was shattered when he left, but understood why. He always fantasized about seeing Fenris again, but never thought he'd actually see him again.





	

Ashes of the end of the cigarette fell to the pavement covered in stones, glass shards of broken beer bottles and wet stains from rain from earlier that afternoon. Garrett brought the cigarette back in between his lips and took a final inhale before throwing the small cigarette to the ground, stepping on it. His phone then started to buzz, he reached into the back pocket of his black jeans and pulled it out, unlocking it and looked at the message.

Garrett glanced at the message, which was from Varric. ‘Rivaini and I are heading to the Hanged Man tonight, you in?’ Garrett pondered for a moment before typing a response to Varric.

‘Sure, let’s blow it up.’ Seconds later, a response.

'Idk about you Hawke but I don’t wanna spend my life in jail for exploding a bar… although, if you did, you could tell me about your experiences in prison and I could write about them.’ Another response came in. 'Sounds like a good plan to me ;)’

Hawke chuckled, walking towards his car while pulling his keys out of his pocket and headed towards the bar that Varric and Isabela were at.

—————–

Garrett arrived about 20 minutes later, his arrival delayed because of traffic caused by an accident on the highway which led to Garrett honking his horn and mumbling curse words to himself.

He got out of the car and headed towards the front door, in the parking lot were some drunk teenagers hanging out by their trucks. He remembered doing something like that a few times with a boy he had loved, but that was years ago,. Garrett walked into the bar, the little bell on top of the door ringing.

In the bar, loud music played and lots of people were dancing. Others were drinking, from celebrating to drinking over a bad breakup, Varric and Isabela were here to drink just cause.

After looking around the crowded bar for about 10 minutes, Hawke heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned his body around to see Varric waving like a maniac to him. “Hawke, over here!” Isabela called out, joining Varric in waving. Garrett looked over and waved at them, flashing them a small smile to acknowledge them. He jumped up on the step and walked over to them, bumping into some customers and handing out awkward apologies on the way. He got there eventually and sat in the seat next to Varric after he shifted over a little bit. “Look who finally left his house!” Varric joked. “About time.” Isabela grinned as she waved over a bartender.

Garrett laughed and pat Varric’s hand as he gave an encouraging slap on Garrett’s shoulder. “Hibernating season is over, I’m out of my cave.”

“Thank the maker, we were beginning to think you were dead.” Before Hawke could respond, Isabela was already ordering all of them drinks. Heavy drinks, sure enough to get Garrett wasted as hell.

Because maker knows, he needed to get wasted right now.

——

 

“I…. have to go to the bathroom,” Garrett hiccupped as he got out of his seat, stumbling a little bit. He wasn’t as wasted as Isabela and Varric who were laughing at everything and everyone, feeling up other guests, they ignored him and took that as approval to walk to the bathroom.

He stumbled on the way there, again bumping into other customers. He placed his hand on the brown door and opened it, unzipping his fly to go piss. That was until, he saw a familiar face.

The familiar swoosh of swoopy white hair, the brown skin like the color of coffee Garrett used to have every morning, the white tattoos with laces of blue that hugged his thin arms and neck so nicely. And when he turned around, bringing his head up, Garrett saw the forsest green eyes he used to stare into while he fucked him, told him he loved him, cried to him, everything to him.

Garrett stumbled against the wall, his back hitting it the white tiles. Fenris’s face went into pure shock, his eyes widening and going frozen for a minute. “Fuck…” Garrett mumbled under his breath, other then that, all was silent. After a few more awkward moments of silence and stillness, Fenris bolted out of the bathroom, knocking over a few drinks and even customers as he desperately ran from the love of his life. Hawke only hesitated for a moment before chasing after Fenris, desperate for some sort of answers.

Fenris barged a door open and ran out through the back, Garrett followed but looked both ways before hearing footsteps against the gravel, which he followed.

“Fenris!” Garrett called out. “Fenris!!” He called out with more desperation, and each time Fenris ignored him and in fact just ran faster. Fenris stumbled on some rocks, but got right back up just before Garrett could catch him. A few seconds later he came to a tall fence, taking a quick sharp breath he jumped up onto the fence and began to quickly climb, the sharp wires cutting into his hands and jeans which cut into his skin and made him bleed.

“For fucks sake! You’re gonna get yourself killed!”

Garrett wrapped his arms around Fenris’s small waist and stumbled back, them both hitting the pavement and groaning out of pain. Fenris quickly tried to scramble up but winced at the cuts on his hands and legs. “Hey- Hey, you aren’t gonna get far with those cuts-“

“Shut up.. don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me.” He repeated over and over, in a trance like way. Garrett felt his heart shatter. Did Fenris think that he was Danarius? Doesn’t he know that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him? “Babe- Fen, it’s just me, Garrett. Garrett Hawke.” He identified himself in a calm voice, holding out his hand in case Fenris needed to grab it. He’d let him grab it as hard as he needed too.

Fenris’s breaths were fast paced, he was basically panting and rocking back and fourth, now ignoring the pain from the cuts. “G- Get away.”

“I’m not Danarius or anyone else who hurt you- I’m Garrett.” Fenris’s eyes started to water, tears immediately spilling from his eyes and dripping down his freckles brown cheeks. “G-Garrett..” He repeated. “Garrett.. Garrett…” He kept saying the name of his love over and over, the one he hadn’t seen in over 2 years since he shot Danarius and was on the run so he wouldn’t be prosecuted. Garrett smiled, holding his hand out closer. “That’s right baby, it’s me. Garrett.”

Fenris fell to his side, continuing to cry into the gravel. Garrett gently placed a hand on his side. “I’m going to pick you up now, so you don’t get hurt, okay love?” Fenris nodded as best as he could, and that was enough for Garrett to slowly pick him up in ‘bridal’ style.

————–

It had been an hour since their encounter, Garrett had driven Fenris back to his apartment. Fenris knew his way around the apartment well, but Garrett had placed him in the bed they had slept and fucked together in multiple times. He would offer him a bath later if Fenris wanted one, or he could leave if he wanted too.

Garrett whistled quietly as he cooked kraft dinner, a meal for Fenris to wake up to. He tried to play it cool as a memory of the two of them ran through his head.

“I love you.” Garrett mumbled against Fenris’s clit as he sucked lightly again, thrusting his two fingers out at a fast pace. Fenris gasped, his heels digging into Garrett’s clothed back.

“Ngh- I… I l-love you too.” He gasped, back arching as Garrett curled his fingers, almost like a hook, scissoring Fenris open. After repeating those same motions, finding a rhythm that consisted of Garrett sucking Fenris’s clit while thrusting his fingers at the same pace, Fenris felt a pool of heat from his stomach. He began to shake, fists grabbing into Garrett’s dark brown hair in a desperate way.

“Fuck- I-I’m gonna c-cum, Hawke…”

“Cum for me, love.” That did it, Fenris’s orgasm had him kick Garrett in the back, pulling on his hair roughly and shouts mixed with whines of pleasure. After his release, his head fell back and hit the grungy mattress, panting, and attempting to catch his breath. Garrett laughed as he got up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. “Didn’t think I’d knock you out that much.”

Fenris looked over at him and groaned, rolling his eyes. He crawled over and laid against his chest, wrapping a leg around his waist in a bold move. Garrett chuckled and pulled a blanket over Fenris’s naked body. “You sure you don’t want your boxers? Binder? Anythin?” Fenris shook his head. “I’ll admit, cuddling with my nude body is a bit… nerve wrecking for me but I don’t want to move.” His eyes shot up. “And I don’t want you to move either.”

Garrett laughed, bringing his hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to it. “As you wish, your highness.” Fenris shook his head with a smile.

For a while they laid like that, keeping quiet while their breaths came together.

Fenris was the first one to break the silence. “Hawke? I have something to ask you.” Garrett hummed as a reply. “This… This wasn’t a one time thing, was it?” Fenris hoped he’d say no. Even though he knew the risks if Danarius ever found out, he’d be sure to hurt Fenris even more and possibly kill Garrett. Danarius thought Fenris as his prize, if anybody touched it then they’d be punished.

Garrett immediately shook his head. “Nope, this is a ‘forever’ kinda thing.” Fenris nearly cried at the sincerity in his voice. “And-“ He stopped himself before proceeding, but Garrett nudged his head with his nose as a way to tell him to continue.

“You… would never hurt me, would you?”

“Never, ever, ever. I won’t let anyone hurt you, Danarius, any of those other pimps, or even myself. I got you, Fen, and I’m going nowhere.”

——————-

Garrett stood at the doorway, leaning against the opening to his small bedroom. He gazed at Fenris who was sleeping soundly, no longer panicking. He looked almost peaceful, this was an escape for him, where he wasn’t afraid. Garrett walked in, setting the spoon he was using to stir the dinner with on the dresser gently and took a purple blanket, covering Fenris’s body with it to keep him warm. Then, he walked over to the window to shut it, sealing off the cool wind.

He turned his head around again, to look at the softly snoring boy. He placed his hand out and gently stroked his cheek, earning a loud snore from Fenris.

“I won’t let anybody hurt you..” He promised in a quiet voice, then left the room.


End file.
